A Perfect Gift
by Madman007
Summary: Palpatine's Journal III: It is the Solo twins’ birthday and the Solos and the Skywalkers wanted to give them a gift that they will never forget. They are to listen to the words of Palpatine about their grandfather. My trilogy is complete!
1. Part 1

**A Perfect Gift**

**Palpatine's Journal III**

**Time:** 21 years after ANH. Eight months after the events of Union.

**Summary:** It is the Solo twins' 11th birthday and the Solos and the Skywalkers wanted to give them a gift that they will never forget. They are on board the new _Jade Sabre_ en route to the Naboo system (but don't tell Jaina or Jacen). While on board, Luke plans for the twins to read the long ago written words of Palpatine regarding the seduction of Anakin Skywalker into the Dark Side.

**Part 1**

"Where is it, darling?" Luke Skywalker called out the question to his wife of almost a year. He sat patiently watching her in a passenger seat next to the pilot's chair on _Jade Sabre_, Luke's wedding gift to her.

Mara Jade Skywalker was frantically going through the ship's main access files that she downloaded from a backup datacard. The files on that datacard were ones that had been in the system files of her other once beloved ship. Those had been destroyed along with the ship on Nirauan. There was one file in particular which they needed at that moment. It seemed to have been lost.

Mara addressed her new husband, "If you call me 'darling' like that one more time, I will know exactly where I will stick the datacard once I find it. _Stang it_, I thought it was on that disc. Ah ha, maybe in this file. No. I just know I dumped all the data into these data banks."

"As opposed to the data banks of the last ship we read the file on?" He didn't have to read her in the Force to know that he had said the wrong thing. Her quick look of contempt via her flashing green eyes stabbing at him told him that. "I'm sorry, Mara."

She kept on searching while replying, "You know, Skywalker, you always tell me my famous rage will be a path to the Dark Side, but you always seem to come up with ways to make me angry. But, in this case, you may be right. I may very well have left that file on _Jade's Fire_."

"I didn't exactly tell you to keep a copy."

"I did anyway."

Luke wrinkled his brow. "Now, why would you have done that then?"

"I have my reasons," she said as she finally shut down the screen and reclined back into the pilot's chair.

"Mara," Luke warned, "we said that there would be no secrets between us. Especially since I can sense your hesi–"

"I know what we said," she snapped suddenly. "Having this Force bond between us works great in battle. Outside of that, can we have some things private?"

"Why would we need to? You can share anything with me. You already know that."

"All too well."

Luke took a breath and anticipated more of her rage as he spoke again. He didn't want to come out with it, but it had to be addressed. "It's funny that for all we have shared in the past eight months as husband and wife–the best eight months of my life, so far–the only time when you _don't_ share is when it involves your former boss."

"Luke...don't go there," she said through gritted teeth.

He could visually see how she was struggling to fight her anger. Eleven or more years ago and his neck would have been broken by now. He went forward anyway. "I'm already there. I thought you had come to terms with all things Palpatine." He paused and considered. "Maybe when we find his journal you should stay up here."

"Oh, now you're excluding me? Who's sharing now, Farmboy? I can handle myself, thank you."

"That's Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand, talking. What does Mara Jade _Skywalker_ say?"

"She says that you're an idiot."

Luke shrugged humorously and replied, "Typical response from a wife to her husband, if you ask me."

"Don't attempt humor now. By the way, I did note that you said _when_ we find the journal. I've looked–it's not here. It burnt up with the rest of _Jade's Fire_."

"You're the one who lost the–"

"I didn't lose anything!" she snapped loudly.

Luke didn't have a chance at a rebuttal with the cockpit door swishing open. Inside the doorway stood Leia Organa Solo. She wore the first casual clothing she had on in weeks since she had been on a campaign to run for Chief of State for the New Republic. Her demeanor looked drained as she entered the cockpit. She showed elation with her remark, "Finally! You two are fighting." She sat down on another passenger seat. "Well, I won that bet."

Mara's green eyes popped. "Bet?"

"Han gave the two of you a month before you'd show signs you were fighting in public. I gave you four months. And the actual total is eight. I'm impressed. It took me all of five minutes after our wedding to start fighting with my husband in public."

Luke advised, "You _are_ married to Han Solo."

"Defense rests, your Honor. So, what were you fighting–actually, I don't want to know."

Mara sighed in defeat. "I can't find the journal."

"You didn't keep a copy?"

"On my other ship I did."

"Why can't you perform a data dump with a sensor sweep on your other ship?"

"I could if the other ship _existed_."

Leia winced. "It was on _Jade's Fire_. Oh boy." She wore a slight worried look but noticed Luke's confident smirk. "Fess up, brother, why are you so calm?"

Luke smiled, shrugged, and quoted, "A Jedi is at peace when they are calm."

Mara's eyes rolled and Leia reached into her pocket to grab a wad of flimsi so she could throw at Luke's head. "Don't give us those Jedi sayings, Master. We're nowhere near your Academy now. We wanted Jaina and Jacen to read that before we reached Naboo. We have, what, two more hours and we don't have the journal yet?"

Luke replied as calm as ever, "You're forgetting how you sent the file to the _Fire_ all those years ago. It had to be encrypted."

Mara finished his thought. "Artoo."

Leia considered. "Would he still have that in his banks this long?"

"From what I could tell on Artoo's model number, his R-series built more than fifty years ago made the memory banks exceptionally large. I sometimes believe we could even find a recording of Artoo's own construction on file."

Mara started to rise. "Well, come one, let's get it."

Leia immediately gestured to her sister-in-law to sit back down. "Not just yet. The twins are still asleep."

Mara retorted, "And you just said yourself we have two hours for them to read the journal."

"After all their training they've had this week at the Academy and you want to wake them from peaceful sleep? That is showing your Dark Side, Mara."

Mara relaxed in her chair again, but tried to hide a flicker of emotion by saying, "I can understand that." It was too late.

Leia began her concern instantly. "Mara, what's wrong? You just flashed something that even little Anakin could have detected back on Coruscant. Was it my attempt at a joke?"

Mara shook her head slightly. After a small bout of reflection, she asked, "Do you remember what you said to Luke before you sent him that journal to the _Jade's Fire _all those years ago?"

Leia was thrown off by the question but answered, "I don't remember exactly."

"You said you wished Luke couldn't read your emotions all the time. Or something similar."

"Uh huh," Leia noted. "I think I'm getting a grasp on what your fight was about."

Mara answered cryptically, "Do you?"

There was a pause when Leia began her confusion and upon sensing it, Luke supplied her an explanation. "I have found out, sis, that my wife is a rather complex woman."

Leia chuckled, "You don't say? And did she marry a simple man?"

Luke's face contorted but had no time to reply.

The door to the cockpit opened again to reveal Han Solo inside the doorway. He was leaning on one side of the door jamb while holding a small silver canister in his right hand.

"Ah...so this is where the party is," he muttered as he entered the cockpit. "It was getting pretty silent out there with the kids sawing away and my wife gone. I wasn't about to carry on a conversation with Artoo." He flopped in the last remaining passenger seat next to Leia. "Times like this I wish Chewie were here."

Leia answered, "He's busy helping Winter with little Anakin. I'd say he has his hands full."

"Oh boy, doesh he," Han slurred.

Mara snickered, "Found the Cha'lume ale in the 'fresher?"

"Ohhh, yeah. Hope you don't mind. It's not bad as ales go."

Mara remarked, "Ghent gave me a case for a wedding gift."

Leia gasped. "Ghent bought alcohol?"

Mara smiled proudly, "He also gave me a universal transponder remote. It can bypass any ship's ignition sequence codes. In case we have to steal one once in a while. He built it himself."

Han chuckled, "He got you a homemade hot wiring tool _and_ a case of ale? You're set for life."

Mara went on. "The remote I can use. The ale...well, I've never been a big ale drinker. I had no place to put in our apartment, so I kept the case in here." She reflected, "When I came of age to drink, I used to get cases of ale from all kinds of Senators in Palpa–"she slowed her speech awkwardly when she realized whom she was referring to among the Skywalkers and Solo, "–tine's court."

Han answered after a hesitant pause, "Oh, I'm sure he was a big party animal. Emphasis on animal. A celebration after every murder. Fun times." He gulped from the canister.

Mara swivelled her pilot's chair around to the main controls pretending to fiddle with settings already established. She said in disgust of herself, "I'm sorry I mentioned him. I was just remembering."

"Mara," Luke pleaded.

"No, it's my fault the air in here just dropped twenty degrees. All because I mentioned _him_."

Luke placed his living hand on her shoulder. "No one can fault you for remembering your childhood."

"Easy for you to say. Your childhood wasn't spent being raised by a psychopath."

Han quipped, "Can't argue with that."

Leia flashed her own look of contempt at her husband and warned, "You're not helping, darling."

Han winced. "_'Darling.' _What is it about that word that just doesn't scream out anything positive?"

Luke ignored Han and paid more attention to his wife. "Are you all right, Mara?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, instantly regretting the quick reaction. She repeated it more gently. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, Luke."

"Nothing for you to be sorry about."

She swivelled back to face them. "It's just that we are about to let the Solo kids read the words of that sick man manipulating their grandfather. Already they have the Solo-Skywalker built-in prejudice against Palpatine."

Han chimed, "Them and the rest of the galaxy, sweetheart."

"Han," Leia warned again.

Mara cried, "I'm not defending him, Han. I, of all people, should know his actions were evil. I used to obey his commands blindly ." She paused allowing the sound of the hyperdrive motivators hum on their own. "I'm just saying...he was human, too." She looked directly at Leia when she added, "Just like Anakin was before he was Vader."

There was no rebuttal after that statement from either of the Skywalker twins or Han.

Mara continued. "Did you know Palpatine loved the theater? He used to take me as a kid to the Coruscanti Theater Center. He had his own private box. He loved the Hapan ballets as much as the very avant-garde Mon Calamari acts. You've seen where he was from. He grew up with the same scenery as your mother had. Somewhere along the line he lost that touch of humanity."

Han finally snapped, "Blowing up whole planets will do that to a person."

Leia closed her eyes to cringe.

Mara felt Leia's pain of watching her beloved Alderaan being destroyed in front of her. But, that wasn't her point. "That was later on, Han. To tell you the truth, Tarkin had more of an obsession with that weapon than even Palpatine did. What I meant was that sometime living on Naboo, little Palpatine chose the Sith way. Very little is known about that part of his life, and believe me, he was not one to just come out with that kind of information about his past. We know what Anakin Skywalker's spark was that brought him to the Dark Side. What was Palpatine's?"

Leia answered, "We already know that choice in the Force dictates your action. The Force could have told the Emperor that the Sith is the correct way and he went with it. Anakin was given that choice and he chose the Dark Side."

"No," Luke interjected, "Anakin chose his _wife_. He mistakenly believed that by turning to the Dark Side he could save her life."

"So if the same scenario comes up, Luke, will you fall to the Dark Side to save me?"

Luke answered calmly, "I don't think that scenario would come up with us, Mara. I know too much about the Dark Side to fall into it again, even to save someone I love. The difference is, Anakin did not know enough about it and he made his decision naively. And besides, I don't think there is a situation where _I_ would have to save _you_, Mara."

Mara smiled sweetly and replied back to her husband, "Because you already have."

Luke took that moment to say to the Solos, "Excuse me, I have to kiss my wife." And he did so.

All of them allowed the sentimental moment linger a moment before Leia spoke. "I just hope my children don't have to make that kind of choice. I'd rather they have a hard choice in choosing a life partner."

Luke explained as he sat back down, "That may be inevitable, Leia. The choice in the Force, not the life partner one. Jacen, Jaina, and eventually, Anakin, will have the choice to wield a lightsaber or a blaster."

Mara offered, "I'd actually prefer both. One of each in both hands."

Han raised his canister to her in a small toast. "I like the way you think, Jade."

She shot back, "That's Jade _Skywalker _now, thank you."

"Pardon me, your Jadeness. And to put my two credits in, I don't think it matters much because any Solo or Skywalker are born with a blaster or a lightsaber in hand already."

They all gave a laugh, thankful that the tension from before had been lifted.

Mara continued the light tone. She eyed Han with a smirk. "Is that so any of your kids can say they shot first, Han?"

"What's that mean?"

"I'm speaking of your famous last encounter with Greedo."

"Hey, I've said for years he took the first shot at me."

Mara egged him further. "Oh, yes, a professional bounty hunter missing wide from point blank range."

"It wasn't that wide. And the words 'professional' and 'Greedo' should never be in the same sentence. And, by the way, how did you know about that? Weren't you running around doing assassinations for Palpatine during that time?"

The anticipation of the tension returning arose like a cloud inside the cramped cockpit.

In her past, Mara Jade would not have let a remark like that go unpunished. Han would have had to be taken to the nearest Med facility if she hadn't. But, this was the start of a different phase in her life. Now that she married the most passive human in the galaxy, she learned to let her anger wash over her and redirect it to other areas where she needed it. Namely, self-control. Instead of acting violently, Mara answered Han calmly. "I heard stories while I was a dancer at Jabba's Palace." It was left unsaid that her mission while there was to eliminate her future husband. She then put him in his place as a reward for his outspoken remarks toward her. "Right about the time you were hanging on Jabba's wall."

Without waiting for the next tense moment to arrive, Luke stood up and announced, "I am going to see about getting that file from Artoo. Mara, is there extra flimsi so I can print a few copies?"

"Sure is. I'll stay up here until the twins wake up."

Han stood as well and said, "I'll go with you, Luke. I hear another ale calling me." He looked at Leia.

Han's wife stated, "I'll stay here and keep Mara company."

Han nodded and followed Luke out of the cockpit. Once the door shut, Han turned to Luke and commented, "That's a feisty one you married there, kid."

"Look who's talking," Luke countered as they walked toward the main lounge.

"Uh huh. And what was it you said years ago about a princess and a guy like me?"

"Situations change over time, Han."

"Yeah, they do. But, at least Leia at that time was helping the Rebellion. I don't even want to think of what Mara was doing for the Emperor at that time."

"Her duty," Luke answered plainly.

"Yeah, her duty supporting evil."

Luke sighed, "There's a difference between supporting evil and following it. From Mara's point of view, there was no evil."

"You sure she still believes that? She was talking about Palpatine in there like he was her father figure."

"Perhaps he was to her. The same way Bail Organa was to Leia. Neither were their true fathers, but they were both raised by them. And I know Mara doesn't believe herself to be evil despite her actions of her past. People can change over time too, Han. Just look at you, Mr. Ex-Smuggler."

"Yeah, who woulda thunk it?"

They opened the main lounge door and entered. It was a wide area complete with cushioned seats and a sofa on opposite sides of the room. A huge vid screen was on the front wall before them. Sitting in the corner was the computer station, where R2-D2 was sitting idly. At the controls of the computer sat ten-going-on-eleven-year-old Jacen Solo. He was still wearing his Jedi robes from the Academy and he was busy studying the screen. As soon as the two men entered, he glanced slightly and addressed them. "Hi Dad. Hi Uncle Luke."

Luke greeted his nephew and went over to the cushioned seat behind him and noticed he was in a navigation program. "Brushing up on your trade routes?"

"No, I'm trying to figure out where we are headed. Aunt Mara masked the trajectory modes quite well. I traced our emissions trail and projected a 72.5 percent probability that we're headed somewhere in the Outer Rim."

Luke tilted his head. "72.5 percent, huh? The Outer Rim has many systems. Nothing in detail?"

Jacen stopped typing and turned his chair to face his Uncle. "That's as close as I can come up with. I can't tell what this birthday surprise is."

Han spoke after he reached into the 'fresher and grabbed another ale, "You _do _know the meaning of 'surprise', son?"

"Sure. I'm just not the type who likes them."

Han begged, "Not even good ones?"

Jacen shrugged. "How do I know it will be good when I don't know what it is, yet. That depends on my point of view, doesn't it?"

Han flopped on a nearby double chair and gasped, "I give up." He addressed Luke. "He's been hanging around your Academy way too long. Been learning too much philosophy and less action."

Luke looked at Han and smiled, "You _do_ know the meaning of Jedi, don't you?"

Han sneered at Luke before Jacen came back with, "I don't know about how much Jedi philosophy we've been taught. Most of our lessons have to do with avoiding the Dark Side."

"And rightfully so, Jacen," Master Skywalker countered. "Any one of us can be susceptible to being seduced." Luke hesitated and admitted, "Just like I had been once."

Jacen shot back, "And you didn't become disfigured and then terrorize the galaxy."

Luke paused and replied evenly, "Anakin Skywalker chose the Dark Side for a specific purpose. One with well intentions. But, once the Dark took a hold of him it blinded him from that purpose and he didn't let it go."

"Until you stepped in and saved him from himself on the Death Star, blah, blah, blah. Like I've read about it over and over again."

"Because it's an important lesson, Jacen. If you have anything to say, now's the time."

"Yes, I do. Why would you go out of your way to save someone so evil?"

"It was my choice. Funny, we were discussing that very thing in the cockpit before."

"It felt more like an argument."

"And that woke you," Luke surmised. "Jaina still asleep?"

"She's stirring. She'll be out in a moment."

Luke turned to Han. "So much for them sleeping through the entire trip."

Han gulped his ale and joked, "I told you we should have drugged them."

Luke chuckled and looked back at Jacen. He looked like he was anticipating. "What is it, now, Jacen?"

"You never answered my question."

Han laughed, "Now, _that's_ my boy!"

Luke grinned in a proud moment with his student. "I chose to save him because as his son I felt the good still in him. Underneath all that evil shone a light that was dim against the darkness. And I found it."

Jacen took that answer but remarked, "I'd hate to have the memory of dueling with my father."

Han took that moment to comment, "That depends on how we're dueling."

Luke spoke as a Master this time. "The touchy thing about memory is that we ourselves choose how we look at our own. The memory of seeing my aunt and uncle burned alive is tragic on the surface, but it was the trigger that helped me become who I am today. The same thing goes with the memory of dueling with my father. I had to fight him in order to save him. I believe to this day that if it had been anyone else who tried to do what I did with Vader, they would have failed. Simply because they were not his son." He felt the tone was getting too serious so he turned to Han. "Why even your own father had all those memories at Carida in training at the Imperial Academy."

Han almost choked on his ale. "Kid, I was drunk most of those days. That's part of why I was asked to leave."

"Why exactly were you kicked out?" asked the inquisitive Skywalker.

"Dead men tell no tales," he said and burped.

A silence, then, "Han, you're not dead."

"Then I'll tell you after I am."

"My father is a poor choice for an example, Master Luke."

"Jacen, we're on vacation. Uncle Luke will do."

Before Jacen could acknowledge his request, the door to the sleeping quarters slid open and the half-asleep form of Jaina Solo appeared. Her long black hair was straggling in multiple directions as she entered in zombie mode.

Han exclaimed, "Well, look what the Wampa dragged in."

Jaina slumped in the sofa along the same wall as the computer station. She uttered, "In the state I'm in, that Wampa would win easily."

Luke asked, "I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"Yes. And I am grateful for those Jedi techniques you taught me. I'm still feeling the effects of practice dueling against Tenel Ka yesterday. I thought I'd never sleep."

Luke assured, "Both of you deserve it. Since the two of you are up, we may as well start have you reading."

"Reading?" Jaina questioned. "Please tell me this isn't another lesson."

"Yes and no. Jacen, if you're done with figuring out where we're going, I'd like to use the console, please."

Wordlessly, Jacen ejected out of the seat and sat down near Jaina on the sofa.

Luke started typing in for a search program and addressed Artoo with the translator nearby. "Artoo, I like for you to hook in and see if you can't find an old file that was encrypted in Gamma form. It would have been about eleven years ago; it's the one that Mara and I read on Jade's Fire."

"Eleven years? Jaina and I would have been babies."

"That's correct." Artoo beeped and whistled his reply. "Good. Download it to this console if you could." He turned to Han. "Go ahead and comlink Mara and Leia. We're almost ready."

Han leaned over to the comlink set on the nearby wall and clicked it on.

"Mara...Leia...looks like we're ready to go down Memory Lane now, so get both sets of your sweet buns down here." He hiccuped to end the sentence.

An answer from Leia shot back after a pause, "That ale in your hand right now is your last one, correct Han?"

Han took his current cannister and downed its contents in him quicker than anyone could imagine. He put the empty can on the 'fresher and quickly opened it up to reach for a new can.

"Han? Han, dear are you passed out?"

"Not even closhe, sweetheart."

"So, that one in your hand now _will_ be your last?"

"Yes, honey, it will," he said with his famous lopsided grin while holding the new can.

"And that's not including the one you just chugged and threw away."

Amidst his own children laughing and Luke chuckling, Han sighed, "I can't get anything past you, can I?"

"You're on a ship full of Jedi, Han," was Leia's supplied answer.

"Artoo's not a Jedi," Han rebutted.

Artoo produced a series of beeps and whistles that sounded like a statement. Luke glanced at the translator screen. "He said he detected the sound of the empty can you set on the 'fresher."

Han gave an exasperated sigh, "I can't win."

Mara voice replied from the comlink speaker, "Welcome to the Skywalker clan. We'll be down in a moment."

Jaina was still laughing but still managed to say, "Smooth move, Dad." She settled and addressed her uncle. "So, what's in this eleven-year-old file? The suspense is killing me."

Luke replied, "Oh, the file itself is quite more than eleven years old."

As if on cue, the title of the file popped up.

PALPATINE JOURNAL ENTRY - 0603

The twins spotted the name and chills went down their spine.

"What is this, Uncle Luke?"

"It's a journal written by the then Chancellor of the Old Republic, Palpatine. And we're going to have you read it."

[Part II coming soon.


	2. Part 2

**Part II**

It was Jacen who spoke first. "It's about our grandfather, isn't it?"

Luke grimaced. "Your insight serves you well. Yes, it is mostly about Anakin Skywalker. It is a journal describing his seduction into the Dark Side from Palpatine's point of view. Though, that is not the only reason we want you to read it."

Jaina pounced, "Good. Because we really don't need another lesson about avoiding the Dark Side. No offense Uncle, but that's a well covered subject."

At that moment, Leia and Mara appeared in the room and each went to sit with their respective husbands. Mara placed a hand on Luke's shoulder when she sat, and he replied back to his niece, "I do realize that, Jaina. There is another special reason you need to read this. It has relevance to where we are heading now. We only have two hours to get to our destination, so–"

"Two hours?" interrupted Jacen. "Great. We're headed to your home planet, aren't we Uncle?"

Mara corrected, "Wrong, Solo boy. Why don't you let your Uncle speak?"

"Thank you Mara. Now, there's enough flimsi. Let me get started on the printing." He began to set the controls to print when his wife stopped him.

"Luke, are you really going to let them read the whole thing while we sit and wait?"

"What else do you suggest?"

She shrugged. "Instead of wasting more aniscaccia trees for the flimsi, why don't you just read it aloud?"

Jaina cheered, "Yeah, that would be cool, Uncle. It would be like telling stories around the campfire."

Han added, "Without the fire, of course."

Mara demanded, "Yes, there are to be no open fires on my new ship."

Luke looked hesitant. "I guess I could. It would be kind of fitting. I never thought of myself as a great speaker."

Leia chimed with, "It's not a speech if you're just reading. And I have always thought you had a great speaking voice."

Mara cooed, "And you know I will have no objections on hearing you speak for that long."

Luke smirked, "In that case, I'll recite it in the voice of Yoda." He mimicked his voice to that of the old Jedi Master. "For Palpatine's words, ready we are, hmm?"

The room could not have fallen more silent.

Luke winced. "I guess that voice doesn't work if no one has heard it before."

Han cried, "Luke, there are concussion missiles, but that was a bomb."

Artoo beeped encouragement.

Luke stated, "Thanks for the support, Artoo. I knew you'd get it. Ok, let me begin the first entry.

'I have just been returned to Coruscant by Anakin and Master Kenobi. The "kidnaping" scheme was a success. Lord Tyrannus played his part well. But, alas, his loss was inevitable. Count Dooku was a fine leader and figurehead for the Separatists. He was no Sith. When Anakin held the two blades across his head, and I gave the order for his death, I could feel his fear of death. Sith are not afraid of death.

'Grievous is another matter. He will soon join Dooku in Oblivion once the Jedi Council decides which Master will be in charge of hunting him down. I so hope it will be Master Kenobi. That would play into my plans perfectly. It will separate him from his former Padawan–'"

Jacen interrupted, "Who are these people? I've never heard of them."

Luke calmly explained, "Tyrannus we know had been Count Dooku. He had been a Jedi before he went over to the Dark Side. Grievous we found to be a General for the droid army then. He had been a dying man but technology at the time placed his mind in a droid body. Maul we haven't found much on. We never found records on him. Either there were none..."

Mara added, "Or Palpatine destroyed them."

"Right," Luke acknowledged. "And you should know the name Kenobi. Why don't we wait to speak after the entry?" Luke continued to read. "'As for Anakin Skywalker, he gave in to his anger reluctantly, but did so, nevertheless. It will be a difficult task for him to unlearn what he has absorbed in the last thirteen years. Difficult, but not impossible. Anakin is more powerful than I have foreseen. He will become an excellent Sith apprentice. Dooku was a seasoned Jedi Master disillusioned with the direction of the Jedi. Maul was an excellent swordsman and fighter. Neither could match Anakin's pure power in the Force. It has been reported that his midi-chlorian count is twice that of even Master Yoda's. The fact about Anakin that had disturbed me most often is that he has no father. Curious. Is it by coincidence that the death of my own Master Pleguis happened not long after a time when Anakin would have been born? Difficult to say. Difficult to prove. Midi-chlorians do not have fingerprints.

The question becomes, how do I teach him to use that power out of his own freewill but yet also to my advantage? A true challenge. Though Dooku used the powers I had taught him rather well, he would never have been fully turned. Even during his final battle I could sense his yearn to disappear and free himself of all power. Darth Maul I had trained since early youth, yet he still held a beastly attitude. There is, of course, a time of over aggressiveness. Skywalker is both at an age where information taught is starting to settle and contains a great deal of stubbornness. Worse yet, Anakin is loyal. He treats loyalty as an obsession. Loyalty to his friends and especially to his wife.'" Luke took that moment to look over at the twins. Then he went back to the entry. "'Ah, Anakin Skywalker will be a challenge. No matter. I will find a way. The time will come when Anakin will be mine.'"

Luke stopped to allow Palpatine's words soak in. "So," Luke began, "thoughts?"

Jacen spoke. "I'll say one thing about the Emperor; he could write well."

Jaina cried, "Is that all you can think of, Jacen? Didn't you hear the phrase 'Anakin's wife'? That would be our grandmother. How can you think of something stupid like his writing?"

Luke interjected, "You both brought up important points." Jaina gave him a familiar scowl. Where had he seen that before? _Oh yes_, he thought, _that's my own sister's scowl_. He explained before Jaina mimicked Leia's famous scolding. "It's important to know that Palpatine was well educated. It shows the intelligence he had to know the difference between what was right and wrong. And, Jaina, it was equally important that he mentioned Anakin's wife. She will be included further into the entry."

Jacen questioned, "How is it possible for Anakin to not have a father? And what were those medi clorans?"

"Midi-chlorians," Luke corrected. "They were taught among the Jedi of old. We have since strayed away from their true meaning and existence."

Jacen suggested, "Remember that machine you used to measure Jedi ability with the blue flame and all that?"

"Yes," Luke replied with regret. "It turned out to be rather inaccurate."

"Maybe it measured how many midi-chlorians a person had?"

"Very clever, Jacen," Leia announced proudly. "Though we wouldn't have anything today that can prove that." She addressed her brother. "Is there any information left about them in the archives?"

Luke answered, "None. That's the reason we know so little about them."

Mara chimed in with, "The Emperor made sure any Jedi data like that was erased after the war."

Luke nodded and then added, "As far as Anakin not having a father, that's another mystery that we have no means to solve. It seems inconceivable."

"It sounds impossible," Jacen offered.

Han stated, "And here I thought Luke's Academy would have purged that word out of your vocabulary."

They shared a light chuckle and Luke said, "Ok, let me start entry two.

"'As I suspected, the Jedi Council did, in fact, send Master Kenobi to hunt for Grievous. I knew they would even despite my request that Anakin receive the task. It may be that my request actually made them decide on Kenobi. I can sense the start of their mistrust for me. I can feel their frustration that they do not yet know the identity of the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. Will not they be surprised? That mistrust will be essential to my plans. Within days the Jedi will be obliterated and my new Empire will begin. For now, my attention must concentrate on Anakin.

I believe that I have found a way to fulfill my needs where Anakin is concerned. He has expressed to me in confidence, in so many words, his desire to cheat death. Not so much as to cheat, but to prevent. He does not fear the death of himself, but fears it in the people he cares about. I remember distinctly when Anakin first came from Tatooine and the Jedi tested him. Even then I could sense the young boy's fear of losing his mother. That fear should have disqualified him from becoming a Jedi. For reasons unbeknownst to me, the Council either overlooked or ignored that fear. All the Jedi are so emphatic about Anakin being "the chosen one". Prophecies are so abstract that many are very hard to interpret. Yet, the Council has chosen to believe their own interpretation so closely, that it has blinded them. Of course, the Jedi have been blind for over a thousand years. Why should they start thinking differently now?

'Tonight, at the Mon Calamari opera, I will summon Anakin to my box,'" Luke looked at Mara and she gave a smug look back at him. He continued, "'and I will tell him the tale of Darth Plagueis and of his ability to create life and prevent death - all death but his own, as I vividly recall. It will be a glorious sight to see Anakin's reaction. There is still much confusion inside his mind. Yet, there is one constant thought: Amidala. It has been long thought by the Sith - and by Jedi for that matter - that love is a form of insanity. Hence, the Jedi and the Sith banish of all life attachments. Compassion, love, friendship are not Sith traits. Ironically, it may very well be that these same qualities in Anakin will be the instigators needed for his transfer of power.

I will plant the idea in his head that I have the key to immortality. That is what he wants for himself and Amidala. He will do anything to unlock that power. And when the Jedi distrust me fully and act upon that distrust, it will be up to Anakin alone to choose between immortality for Amidala or allowing her to suffer through her pregnancy. I have foreseen his choice.'"

Immediately after Luke finished reading, Jaina repeated the name, "Amidala. Our grandmother's name. Who was she?"

Leia answered, "She was a senator in the Old Republic. And she fought against the war."

Jaina did a good imitation of her father's lopsided grin. "Gee, that sounds familiar."

Luke saw that Jacen was staying silent and he prodded him. "Jacen, what are your thoughts?"

"I'm thinking of what he said about life attachments. How love is a form of insanity."

Jaina commented, "Yeah, how drab a life is that? How can anyone go through life alone?"

Jacen replied, "Actually, I was going to say he was right."

Jaina ejected with, "What? How can you say that, Jacen? Are you saying the Jedi who is totally alone and keeps to himself is better? Because history tells us that those kind didn't last long. I think you and the Emperor are wrong."

Luke spoke up. "There is no wrong, Jaina. There is no right. There is just the Force. As far as life attachments are concerned...," he paused and directed his attention to his wife. "I'm about to reveal something private between us."

Mara stared at him and shrugged. "Ok."

"I was just asking permission."

Mara replied, "The hero of the Rebellion and Master Jedi has to ask permission from his wife?"

Han added, "A little too polite, isn't he?"

Mara sighed, "Yes, but that's part of his Farmboy charm." She reached to stroke his blonde hair.

Jacen interjected, "Can you get to the point, please?"

Luke started without further comment. "When Mara and I were on Nirauan, we found ourselves in battle with one of Thrawn's traps and we somehow created a bond in the Force together. Our thoughts, fears, dreams, and love all were shared between us as one. The Force itself told us that our pairing felt right. We fit perfectly."

Jacen leaned in. "Not to ruin the romantic mood, Uncle, but what does that have to do with the rule of no life attachments? Wouldn't that be breaking the rules?"

"The rules of the Old Republic Jedi, yes," Luke corrected. "And my point, Jacen, is this: The Force told Mara and I that our pairing was right. If we had been living in the time of the Old Republic, the Jedi would have banished us out of the order. Yet, we both listened to the Force when it told us we were on the correct path. In that respect, if we denied our own life attachment to each other, we would be denying the Force as well."

Mara then spoke. "You are saying, Luke, that the only reason our relationship works is _because_ of the Force? Take away our Force bond and what do we have?"

Luke faced his wife with the same calm manner that exuded peace to those surrounding him. Mara likened it to a shield. People just became at ease when in the presence of Luke Skywalker.

He spoke just as calmly as his nature. "You misunderstand, Mara. Our bond is special, yes. But, it is not required. The Force is not the only reason I love you, the same way it's not the only way you love me. To answer your hypothetical question simply...what would we have without our Force bond?" He paused for emphasis and stated, "We would still have us."

Jaina fidgeted in the sofa. "Aww, guys, stop it. You're gonna make me cry."

Jacen slumped back. "And make me puke."

Leia scolded, "Jacen! That wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that Jedi should be committed to anything other than the Force."

Mara defended, "We are committed, Jacen. Our bond is through the Force."

"Yeah, that's perfect for the two of you. There are Jedi who don't fall in love with other Jedi. Take our grandmother. I'm sure she wasn't Force sensitive. What did the Jedi back then think of them marrying?"

Mara answered, "They didn't. Anakin and Padmé were secretly married. They had to hide their love publically or else lose their careers."

Jaina looked confused. "Who is Padmé?"

Mara looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, getting ahead of myself."

Luke turned back to the screen. "And on that cue, I'll start the next entry.

'Much has happened. Much to report. Everything has gone as planned. It is finally the end of my war. More to the point, I have my new Sith apprentice. I shall explain.

'Anakin came to me last night during the opera as I requested. I informed him that my sources revealed that Grievous was now known to be on Utapau. It was information that I could have disclosed to him in the morning, but I required a need for him to be at my side. It was there that I told him the tale of Darth Plagueis. His demeanor was calm, yet I could feel the excitement stir within him. Soon. So very soon. He even asked me who could teach him these abilities. I kept my answer obscure, for now. I let the question stew within him for the night. It was not until this early afternoon that Anakin finally saw through my facade.

'He came to my office euphoric about the news that Master Kenobi had eliminated Grievous. That death was inevitable. He, or rather it, was a hybrid of alien and machine. Organic material combined with mechanics. Dooku had taught it the ways of lightsaber dueling in all forms. A thing cannot learn the ways of the Force. But it is of no matter.'"

Jaina interrupted to remark, "How ironic that Vader would end up exactly like that."

They all nodded the comment and Luke continued reading. "'It was then that I realized it was time for the war to end. The Separatists and the Droid armies had now lost their respective leaders. All that was needed now was my new apprentice and then Order 66. I attempted to persuade Anakin with the idea that the way of the Sith would allow him to be what he had always wanted: powerful. Yet, after he learned of my true identity, his loyalty was to the Council. His lightsaber was drawn and I was unarmed. My weapon was still lying dormant inside my Nubian sculpture. But I did not fear, for I knew that the inevitable must come to pass. I could feel his hate flowing through him. But he left my office in haste to alert the Masters of the identity of Darth Sidious. I was ready.

'Four Jedi came to my office with the intention of arresting me. Mace Windu and Kit Fisto were the only two that I knew. The names of the other two Jedi there escape me. With quicker motion than they, I exterminated three of them with almost no effort. It was exhilarating to finally duel against an opponent after so many years. I was afraid that I would be rather rusty. This was not the case. Only Master Windu was left and I must admit that he was a challenge. His Vaapad, form seven, style was most aggressive. I could not project Dark energy at him with his saber in hand. It almost defeated me. I had almost given up. Windu would have killed me with no remorse. He knew any trial held against me would be useless. I could see murder in his eyes.'"

Jaina broke Luke's reading to wonder, "Did he seem a little scared there?"

Luke replied, "It certainly implies that. But, I doubt it. Remember, Palpatine would have written all of this after the events happened, so he already knew the results. Seems what he did there was a typical writing technique. Lure your readers into the story."

Jacen stated, "Which begs the question, who were to be the readers of this journal? Why did Palpatine even write all this down?"

"Interesting question," Luke pondered.

Mara supplied, "For all the years I knew him, I never saw him write in a journal. Perhaps this was early enough before he realized that writing this down would be considered evidence. I was always taught to destroy evidence in my early training. This journal was originally found on a datacard at Mount Tantiss. Maybe he kept it there for sentimental reasons."

Han said in disgust, "Somehow I don't see Palpatine being all that sentimental."

Before Mara could retort, Luke stated, "Let me begin again. Where were we?"

Jaina said, "That Mace guy had Palpatine in a corner."

"Oh yes. Thanks, Jaina.

'Then the sweetest presence came into the room: Anakin. Mace was clever to not include the young man in the group chosen to arrest me. He may even have known of my deception of the boy. But when Anakin entered the room, it was too late for the Jedi. He had defeated Windu's purpose for excluding him in taking me down. I feigned dying as my own Dark energy reflected back at me, something that would disfigure me forever. It was excruciatingly painful. I pleaded to Anakin to save me, for I alone held the secret of immortality for Amidala. Anakin tried to persuade Windu to not strike me down, citing that it was not the Jedi way. How ironic that it was Anakin's loyalty to the Order that saved me. Mace Windu attempted to make a final cut but Anakin swung his own blade to sever the Master's wrist. I immediately unleashed my full power on Windu and the Master was enveloped in Dark energy, falling out the window into the endless void of the Coruscanti night.

'Then, finally, Anakin weighed the Jedi treason against his love Amidala. He chose to fulfill his destiny and become Sith. At last, he made the commitment I had worked for. He would now serve as my apprentice in the Sith Order. He could no longer be Anakin Skywalker, of course. That was the name of a Jedi Knight. He needed a new name which will fit his new-found power. I then proclaimed him…_Lord Darth Vader_.'

Luke stopped a moment for that line to sink in.

"Wow," Jacen exclaimed. "Just like that he names him? What did he do, pull that name out of the air?"

Luke explained, "I'm sure he had that name planned all along. It was part of the Sith custom to banish your true name and create a Sith name. As for the name Vader itself, that's a mystery because we don't know enough about the Sith language."

Mara uttered in half embarrassment, "It means 'father'. Probably one of Palpatine's cruel ironies in naming Anakin."

Luke stared at his wife. "You never told me you spoke Sith."

"I don't. I just know a few words."

Jacen spoke just in time to save an argument, "The name Vader is intimidating. I guess Palpatine's name was Sidious. I would have chosen a more sinister name myself."

Leia exclaimed, "Jacen! The point of this is that you do _not_ chose a name like that ever."

Her son looked apologetic. "I'm sorry."

Luke assured, "It's ok, Jacen. But you see how seductive the Dark Side is, the way it sounds attractive and powerful. That's how the Dark Side lures." After he said that, there was no reply from anyone. "Let me continue.

'The first task I gave Lord Vader was to eliminate those who acted treasonably against the Republic. All Jedi had been purged from the Jedi Temple with surprising ease and celerity. Vader was boundless rage mixed with raw power in the Force. A weapon to be reckoned with, certainly. Lord Vader may even possess more rage and power than even I. Then I ordered him to Mustafar to eliminate the remaining leaders of the Separatist party. I sensed even through his hologram, Lord Vader's joy at the thought of murdering Viceroy Nute Gunray. That had been a few hours ago. In that time, I gave to the clone leaders across the galaxy the final strike against the antiquated Republic. Order 66. I had this order injected into the clones' consciousness at an early stage, to be carried out only by my word alone. In those few moments directly afterwards, I could feel the life force of the many Jedi across the galaxy fade. It was then time for my greatest performance. And for the introduction to my new title.

'_Emperor Palpatine of the New Galactic Empire._ It was greeted with thunderous applause. No longer will the Republic squabble and make empty decisions that progress nowhere. It will be I alone delineating policy. I will appoint a Senate made up of humans only, whom I can control. Alien minds are tainted.

'Wait... I feel a strong presence approaching. Could it be? No. Surely, the clones took care of him on Kashyyyk? Apparently not. I will soon have a guest: Master Yoda. It will be a pleasure to give him the benefits of an emperor's hospitality.'"

Jaina reflected sadly, "Yoda must have failed if he had to hide on Dagobah."

"Yes," Luke confirmed. "Though it is not known if he had failed because his lack of power against the Emperor, or because he realized the odds were against him no matter what the outcome."

"That Order 66 really changes the way I'll look at history. You won't find that in any official books," Jaina said.

Jacen mentioned, "He said Yoda was on Kashyyyk. Did Chewie ever mention him, dad?"

He was answered with a soft snore.

"Dad. Oh, dad."

Leia looked over at her husband and muttered in frustration, "Yes, he's asleep." She was about to wedge her arm into his side until Luke got up and gestured for her to stop and stay silent.

He eased up to the sleeping Han Solo and masked his voice to say in an official and intimidating tone, "Unidentified vessel! You have entered Imperial space unauthorized. State your intentions or you _will_ be fired upon!"

Han jerked up and yelled, "Chewie, shields up! Fire up the concussion tubes! Get the..." He then realized he was looking at his family in hysterics over him. "That wasn't funny." They laughed harder. When it died down, Han grumbled, "What was your question, son?"

He asked in between chuckles, "Did Chewie ever mention Yoda on Kashyyyk?"

"Uh...no. May have to ask him about that."

Jaina breathed normal after her laughter, and she asked, "Something I don't understand. Anakin fell to the Dark Side just like that? He just decided right there and, boom, he's a Sith? Seems kind of quick from being a Jedi to being Vader."

Luke answered, "It may not have been as instantaneous as you think, Jaina. Palpatine said himself that Anakin showed signs of fear as a child not much younger than you are now. He had the tendencies all along and in Palpatine's chamber he was given the choice that sparked the Dark Side in him."

Jacen then asked, "What was that Vaapad Palpatine said that Master used?"

Luke replied, "I know it's a form of lightsaber dueling. There are six Forms, which you have already learned about Form 1 and 3. The seventh form was called Vaapad and it was scarcely used by any Jedi, of that time or now. Not much is known about it, but it does have Dark Side qualities in of itself."

Mara spoke up. "Not much that _you_ know about it. Palpatine trained me in all six forms of dueling. When he thought I was ready, one day he taught me the basics of Vaapad. It is the deadliest form because it is overly aggressive. Lethal swings and attacks and hardly any blocks. In Vaapad, the only defense is a better offense. He told me to never use it but to be aware of it . If only one Jedi Master used it at that time, it had to have been this Mace Windu."

Leia suggested, "If it hadn't have been for Anakin showing up, Mace might have killed Palpatine right there."

Han stretched his arms. "Yeah, leave it to a Skywalker to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Mara chirped, "This from a Solo?"

"Shall I read on? There is only one more entry."

"Yes, Uncle Luke," Jaina cheered. "This is better than a history book."

Luke went back to his seat at the computer and started to read.

'I sit here now alone. The war is over. The Republic is finished and all but a few Jedi are wiped out. I am the new Emperor. I have forced the remaining Jedi into hiding. Not one of them will dare oppose me now. Yet, with all of my accomplishments in the last several hours, I am wrought with concern for my new apprentice.

'To begin, my duel with Master Yoda was insignificant. With all his power, he still could not defeat me. He will no longer be able to show his little green face in public, why even if he were, with my new legislation he would be forced to submit to a leash, the disgusting creature!

'My apprentice did not fare nearly so well in his duel. A duel between Kenobi and Skywalker would be no less than epic. Despite their age difference, they are equal in skill. Alas, it was Kenobi who came to victory. He left Lord Vader a crumbling hulk of burning flesh. Legs and one arm severed. His lungs collapsed. I foresaw that Vader was in danger, but I arrived too late. Medics managed to create a revolutionary environ suit which permitted him to breathe. He is now but a shell of the former man. As far as I can tell, his new condition has not diminished his power in the Force. It may have actually strengthened his Dark Side leanings. His appearance now is one of terror. I cannot think of a better disguise. Neither I nor Anakin have retained our original features after the wars' end. An appropriate change for the changing times.

'Sadly, during his rage on Mustafar, his beloved Amidala was weakened by Anakin's own Force grip. She later died on an operating table. Or so the public record says. Senator Padmé Amidala was officially buried with her unborn baby inside of her. I know differently. I could feel the newest additions to the Force as soon as they were born. They are now too small and weak for me to attempt to locate them. I suspect Obi Wan and Yoda will take them far away to hide from me and their father. They will not be raised Jedi, much like their father was not. They will not pose a threat. Yet, will the offspring of Anakin be as powerful as he? What might it take to seduce them to the Dark Side? Anakin's passion for Amidala proved to be the key for his transformation. What will be the passion of...Luke? And Leia? Only time will tell.'"

For the first time since Luke had ended an entry, there was an extended pause.

Finally, Jaina uttered, "That was strange."

Jacen questioned, "How would he know about the two of you? Didn't you tell us Obi Wan and Yoda hid you pretty well?"

"And they did," Luke countered. "If you notice, he doesn't mention that he knows where we are. He just could feel our presence."

Jaina stated, "Padmé Amidala Skywalker. Our grandmother. She must have been some woman."

Luke addressed the young twins. "Do you see now how your grandfather fell to the Dark Side?"

"Of course," Jacen stated. "His passion for his wife was his weakness."

Even Leia had to comment. "That was pretty cold, Jacen."

Jaina defended, "Yeah, he thought he was saving his wife. It was almost like he gave himself up to do it."

Jacen said, "I just don't believe that was worth it to become a half human and half mechanical monster."

Luke commented, "Maybe so, Jacen. Anakin was naive to think he could keep Padmé from dying."

Jacen cried, "And it was stupid for him thinking that Palpatine would give him that secret even if he did have it."

Mara nodded her head in admiration. "You know Palpatine better than you think. And you're only eleven."

"I would think you would be evil, too, Aunt Mara. Didn't you kill people for him?"

That same tension from the cockpit earlier had returned. But, would Mara Jade act on her rage against an eleven year old? The answer came through in her famous sarcasm. "Oh, you kill me with your poison words, Young Solo." And she smiled at him, negating his attempt at getting under her skin. Leia has been prepared to scold her son, but Mara took care of that with her subtle talents.

Jaina herself decided to ask at that moment, "So, is this journal our present?"

Luke smiled. "Oh, that was just part of it. The reward of the journey is at the end."

Jaina was dumbfounded. "Uh, meaning?"

Jacen told her, "Jaina, haven't you figured it out yet? We're heading to our grandmother's home planet. Right?"

"That's correct, Jacen," Luke replied proudly. "We are heading to Naboo. Happy Birthday to you both."


	3. Part 3

**A Perfect Gift: Part III**

Their approach into the Naboo system was met with ease, echoing its inhabitants' calm disposition. It had always been a peaceful community even with the warlike Gungans living among them. The viewscreen was filling up quickly with the image of Naboo's mix of green, blue, and white swirls of color. It was met with wide eyes of the twins, who were up in the cockpit of the _Jade Sabre _with their Aunt and Uncle. Leia stayed in the lounge with Han to make sure he was sober enough to greet with the officials of Naboo, namely the Queen Tasheira herself.

Mara had noticed since Jaina entered Luke's Academy that she expressed an aptitude for piloting. Since the twins had been born, it was inevitable that at least one of them would inherit Han's flyboy piloting skills. Mara had Jaina sit in the co-pilot's seat as she showed her the basics. Jaina was more than knowledgeable. Jacen sat behind them next to his Uncle Luke and stayed very quiet.

When the planet's colorful surface dominated the viewscreen, Jaina remarked, "Such a beautiful place."

Mara reflected, "Wait until you see the surface. We're landing in the capital of Theed. If it's anything like I remember, the scenes of the Queen's palace and the waterfall backdrop are breathtaking."

"When were you here?" asked Jacen.

"Oh, many years before you two were born."

"Did you vacation here?" Jaina asked innocently.

"No, I did some...things for Palpatine here."

The block to her mind was felt by all in the cockpit. Luke was the first to acknowledge it.

"What kind of 'things', Mara?"

She closed her eyes in regret for having even mentioned it. She knew Luke would ask if she did. She never used to be so open with people. She had been one time eleven years ago in her old ship. With Skywalker. Now, she had to unlearn all that she had been taught. In this case, her old life clashed with her new. All she would say was, "It's...classified."

"Classified?" he exclaimed. There was hardly ever a time when Luke Skywalker raised his voice. When he picked that moment to do so, Mara cringed. "Why is it classified, Mara. The Emperor's been dead a long while."

She reverted to an old tactic. "Not including the one you went Dark with more recently?"

"Don't do that. Your old ways won't work with me. Why can't you tell me?"

She sighed in defeat, yet still stayed ambiguous. "The information is to protect the living as well as the dead."

The poor twins had to sit idly by and become witness to the marital spat.

After a short silence, Jacen proclaimed, "Aunt Mara's got a secret."

"Yes, Jacen," Luke muttered. "Too many."

Suddenly, Jaina cried out, "Aunt Mara! The pitch regulator is too low!"

Mara heard her and just now realized they were dipping too low for the entry into Naboo's atmosphere. She pulled back on the throttle a few degrees and the pitch righted itself. She cursed at her own negligence. "Thanks, Jaina. And good call. Most wouldn't have noticed that."

"If it's below seventy-five degrees, right?"

"Some ships are different, but in the seventy-five to eighty range, yes."

"Why don't you have an alert when it goes below?" Jaina questioned.

Her husband answered for her, "If I know my wife, she would have shut off all the safety alerts. She would feel that she doesn't need them."

Mara retorted, "You know me so well, Farmboy."

"You better believe it, Jade."

After another silence while Jaina and Jacen looked at each other in confusion, Jaina exclaimed, "All right, you better show me how to land this, Aunt Mara, so you and Uncle Luke can go in the back and duke it out."

Abruptly, the hailing frequency alerted and a thin contained voice announced, "New Republic vessel, this is Nubian Control. We have your position marked and have been authorized to direct you to land on Platform 77A. Follow vector pattern Aush Oagh Delta."

Mara flipped the comm switch. "Acknowledged Control."

"And may I add that it is an honor to welcome the Skywalkers and Solos to Naboo."

"Thanks. It's nice to be welcomed for a change."

It was apparent that Mara's glib remarks were lost on the people of Naboo. "Er...yes...uh, well Queen Tasheira will be greeting you once you land. You do know Royal protocol?"

"We know it," Mara snapped. "We'll see you when we see you. New Republic vessel out." She flipped off the comm before Control could reply.

Luke said from behind, "Well, that could have gone smoother. And more politely."

She sneered, "You have your ways, Skywalker, and I have mine."

"Oh, so it's 'Skywalker' now? Ok. I'm going to see how sober Han is. Teach her to land gracefully, Jade." He stood up to leave the cockpit.

"Will do," she answered blankly just before he disappeared.

After Luke left, Mara did just that. Jaina's attentiveness to learn piloting was astounding to Mara. She allowed Jaina to run through the landing cycle after she told her the procedure. She watched Jaina's focus on performing the task. Her eyes brightened so wide that it reminded Mara of her own excitement when she first was taught to pilot a starship. Mara quickly shut down that path for things that surrendered to the past. She went back to focus on the landing, giving Jaina pointers as she went.

Of course, Jaina's focus on learning was stopped when they approached the scenery of the Naboo landscape. Both Jaina and Jacen stared out through the viewport with eyes fully popped to catch the breathtaking sights of the high waterfalls and classically designed buildings. As their vector turned port side, they caught a glimpse of the huge Royal Palace sitting majestically among the rocky cliffs surrounded by lakes of blue water.

Mara proceeded to land her new craft on her own as she allowed Jaina to take in the scenery. She landed smoothly onto the designated platform and all prepared to exit.

Leia did manage to make Han more presentable in fashion as well as sobriety. She made him down as many cups of caf as he could take. Mara met Luke at the top of the _Sabre's_ ramp as the kids were already heading down. Once the whole crowd exited the ship, they saw before them a small entourage of people.

Two young woman wore the bright orange gowns of the Queen's handmaidens. Two other men were dressed in brownish red uniforms of security guards. One was an older dark-skinned man wearing a more detailed Security uniform. Beside him standing in the center of all was a youthful looking girl no later than her early teens wearing an elaborate royal blue dress. Her long hair was tied in a thick tail and pushed to the left side of her head. The gems inside the jewelry she wore in her hair and around her neck sparkled with the same energy as her smile.

The young girl stepped forward. She spoke in a high, yet confident tone, "Greetings to you Solo and Skywalker family. I am Queen Tasheira. Welcome to Naboo. It is an honor to be in the presence of Padmé Amidala's descendants."

Always the diplomat, Leia came forward and presented her children. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I wanted, especially, to introduce you to my children and Padmé's grandchildren. This is Jaina and Jacen. You have already met my husband on your visit to Coruscant last month, but this is my brother Luke."

The Queen gasped. And her voice suddenly lost all gracefulness and dripped. "Luke Skywalker. On Naboo." She sighed. "I can't tell you how many holo-pics of you my sister and I adored on our wall in our younger days."

Luke smiled and replied, "As much action as I've seen in a lifetime, a wall is about as safe a place for me to hang as any."

They watched the Queen become as giddy as a normal teen as she jumped up and down a few times. "Oh, and I knew you'd be funny, too." She looked to Mara and asked, "And you are?"

Mara replied dryly, "Just call me _Mrs. _Skywalker."

"Ohhh, I do hope you know how lucky you are."

"I actually do," Mara said, looking inside those famous blue eyes.

The security man cleared his throat. Loudly.

The Queen gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry. This is my Chief of Security, Islan. My handmaidens, Yordé and Anati." All bowed and curtsied respectively. "Now, we have a tour of Naberrie Plaza right now. And later we have a luncheon planned. You are staying for the night, correct?"

Leia answered, "Yes. One night. I'm sorry it couldn't be longer."

"No problem. I understand how much workload can be placed on figures of importance."

Jaina came up to her mother to ask, "Is the tour part of our birthday surprise too?"

Before Leia could answer, Queen Tasheira brightened and asked, "Is it your birthday?"

Jaina supplied with, "Tomorrow. For the both of us." She indicated Jacen.

"That's right, you two are twins like your mother and uncle. How old?"

"Eleven," Jacen answered.

"Well, isn't that stellar? I bet you get twice as many presents."

Jacen corrected, "More like twice as many spankings. And you can cut out that kid-speak with us. Jaina and I are more mature than average eleven-year-olds."

Leia started to scold, "Jacen. You are talking to a Queen, now."

Tasheira scoffed, "Oh, I don't mind. I was their age not too long ago. I understand about being more mature," she leaned in to the twins, "but a word of advice from a Queen; don't grow up too quickly." She straightened and addressed the group as a whole. "Now, are we ready? Islan, would you lead the way?"

"Yes, of course, milady. This way."

He led them through the hangar and then into a wide walkway that led to a courtyard adorned with intricate fountains and gardens. The walkway's path came near one of the smaller waterfalls yet no less fascinating to the young twins as they passed by it. They all saw the rainbow of colors at the apex of the water crashing down into the lake below. Their parents watched them proudly with arms wrapped around each other. Luke and Mara lagged behind side by side untouched. The residue of their sparing match in the cockpit still lingered as they kept silent.

Islan brought them nearby the Royal Palace and through an open hallway. The twins strained their necks looking up at the high tiers of the Palace. As they walked passed Naboo's beauty, both natural and human made, Jaina turned back and directed a question to her mother.

"Hey Mom, what was Padmé's full name?"

Leia recited, "Padmé Amidala Naberrie."

Tasheira commented, "As you might have noticed, we named the Plaza after her surname."

Jacen wondered, "Why isn't Skywalker part of her name? She was married to our grandfather, Anakin."

Tasheira answered carefully, "You have to understand that though it was known Padmé had ties to Anakin Skywalker, their marriage was not widely known."

Han said back, "Well, it is now. So her full name would be Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker."

Mara retorted from behind, "That's as long as Leia Organa Skywalker Solo. Leia and her mother have eight names between them and only one is the same."

Leia looked behind her as she walked forward and shot back, "Look who's talking, Mara Jade Skywalker."

"It's still one less than yours."

Immediately after Mara's remark, or rather Leia's revelation of Mara's name, Islan and the Queen stopped dead in their tracks. They both turned back and looked at Mara.

The whole group then stopped awkwardly with confusion. Luke asked, "What's wrong?"

Finally, the Queen directed a question to Mara. "Your name is Mara Jade? The Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade?"

Mara's agitation was obvious at the sound of the title from her past. The rest of them stood on edge as Mara answered back, "_Former_ Emperor's Hand, being that there is no longer an Emperor."

Islan quickly ran to the Queen's side and whispered in her ear. She conversed in a one-way conversation from the outsiders' point of view. "Yes, I know. No, we cannot do that. There has to be a way around it."

Mara bit out, "A way around _what_?"

Tasheira nodded to Islan, who stepped away from her. The Queen said sadly, "There is a problem. This is so embarrassing."

Leia asked impatiently, "What is it?"

Tasheira swallowed. "There is an ordinance still in existence since Palpatine came into his own power. It states that neither he, nor any of his close associates, will be allowed to set foot on Naboo again. In essence, the people of Naboo disowned Palpatine as a Nubian and we never speak of him as Palpatine. Only the Emperor. He denied us, so we denied him."

Islan stepped in to say, "Unfortunately, the Palpatine Ordinance also includes former employees in the Emperor's service." His voice contained a hint of disdain and he now looked upon Mara with an icy stare.

She stared back at him with her flashing green eyes in warning.

Leia asked hesitantly, "What does that mean to us?"

Islan explained, "It means that everyone here is invited to visit Naberrie Plaza...except for her." The man almost exuded an ingredient of glee in pointing at Mara.

Luke cried out, "This is insane. Why were we not informed of this?"

Tasheira explained, "We simply did not know of your wife's hidden identity."

Mara exclaimed, "It was _not_ hidden. You are telling me that I am not invited because of my past? I believe my actions of the last decade have proven my atonement."

The Queen turned to her Chief of Security, "Islan, you are not seriously invoking that ordinance in this case. This is Luke Skywalker's wife."

Islan kept his dark eyes on Mara as he stated, "The ordinance has never been revoked for any reason, Your Highness."

Tasheira wouldn't back down. "I'm positive there are things in your past you regret, Islan. Things I'm sure your father would have understood. I'm also sure Mara regrets things in her past she has done."

Mara muttered softly, "You don't know the half of it."

Islan finally took his eyes off Mara and looked at his Queen. "Are you sure of that?"

All Force sensitive users in the group could instantly sense the feeling of rage being contained. It felt like a carbonized drink shaken up. Remove the cap and the contents would burst out. They all knew to keep Mara Jade's cap on.

Luke suggested to Tasheira, "Surely, there must be a way to resolve this."

Islan spoke for his Queen out of turn. "I assure you that this must be followed. Hanson and I can escort your wife back to your ship where she would be allowed to stay for the duration of your visit."

Han exploded, "I can't believe this. You're going to make Mara stay inside the _Sabre_ while we vacation out here? That's Bantha fodder!"

Jaina suddenly stood in front of Islan. "If you're not letting my Aunt Mara in, then I'm not going either."

Jacen stepped beside his sister. "Me neither."

Luke then stated to the Queen, "And we would have no choice but to be escorted back with my uninvited wife. I'm sure the New Republic officials, including a recent candidate running for Chief of State standing with us, would like to know how their people were treated on Naboo."

Han added, "You already had a blemish for being the home world of the galaxy's most infamous psycho it's ever seen."

"Stop!" the Queen demanded. "I will have none of this talk. This is ridiculous, Islan. We _can_ be more civil to our guests."

Islan suddenly flashed his eyes at Mara. "She wasn't civil to us!"

Luke caught an emotion from him so strong that it begged him to ask, "Why don't you trust my wife? What did she do to you?"

"She knows. Ask her. An incident that took place here many years ago. The incident that took my father's life. It was her fault he died!"

Luke automatically responded, "That can't be true." Then he stopped. And remembered their spat in the cockpit. And what she said. _It's classified. _He turned to look at his wife with sudden doubt. "Is it?"

Mara did not answer and would only lay eyes on Islan with restrained fury.

Queen Tasheira stated, "Ok, that's enough. I am not going to be party to this because of an old ordinance that should have been dissolved as soon as the Emperor died. I hereby denounce it here informally and will definitely look into the matter of finally being rid of it. Islan, I don't care if you don't trust our guest. I do. And that is all that should matter to you. Or would you like to disagree with your Queen?"

Before Islan could reply, Han dead-panned, "I like her."

Her Chief of Security looked at his Queen with concern. "I apologize, my Queen. However, I do ask for a request."

Tasheira answered, "Let's just call it a compromise."

"Fine. I want Jade watched at all times. Hanson and I can watch her. She is not to leave our sight. As Chief of Security, it is my advice that we do so."

Leia exclaimed, "Now, that is also absurd."

Tasheira calmly stated, "In this case, I have no choice. I can override the Palpatine Ordinance. I cannot do the same for measures advised by my Chief of Security. I am so sorry about all of this. I feel terrible. I only wanted your children to see their grandmother with joy. Now they have this occurrence to remember."

Leia could hear the Queen's voice cracking and said in assurance, "I know this was unforeseen. It's not your fault."

Tasheira said on the edge of tears, "If you feel you have been mistreated, I will not blame you for leaving."

Leia smiled. "Nonsense." She looked back at her sister-in-law, who was still standing stoically and staring at Islan. "Mara, if you have no objections..."

"None whatsoever," she replied flatly.

Jaina cheered and started down the hallway. "Then it's settled. C'mon, let's go. Is it this way?"

"Wait a moment for us, Jaina," her father demanded. She stopped.

Tasheira spoke, "My handmaidens and I will lead you to the Plaza." She eyed Islan and then walked off with Leia, Han, and their twins following.

Luke stayed behind and addressed his wife. "Are you all right?"

Mara stated almost too calmly, "Of course. Go ahead, I'll catch up. I'll only slow you down if I'm to be guarded."

Luke shifted his eyes from his wife to Islan and then warned, "Be careful."

"Always," Mara snapped.

Luke looked back at her. "I was talking to Islan." He walked away but kept turning around at her. To appease his concern, she projected a feeling of assurance through the Force. He then walked quickly to catch up with the others.

Islan ordered his guard, "Hanson, I want you to flank Mrs. Jade from behind her and I will keep to her side." Hanson complied.

Islan motioned for her to move.

"After you," she sweetly suggested.

"I go when you do," he said. She noticed the not so subtle move of his hand on his blaster.

"Let's go then," she said as she walked forward. Islan did as he said and walked side by side with her as Hanson followed close behind. There was a corner to the hallway on the right. As they turned it, she spotted a utility storeroom that a janitor left open. She noted the lack of observers around them and measured the distance to the door. Once they were directly in line with the open door, she acted.

In blinding speed, she dropped back suddenly a few steps and Hanson ran into her from his momentum. Instead of turning around at him, she did a backward head butt against the young guard's forehead. Hard. Shock mixed with pain numbed him so much that he fell to the floor. Before Islan could act on what happened, Mara clutched the front of his uniform by the neck and threw him into the storeroom. He flew inside crashing into shelves full of cleaning supplies and knocking several off. She entered the compact room, shut the door, and made sure it locked.

She turned to face him in a stance that told him that he wasn't about to escape until she wanted him to. She waited for him to struggle to his feet before she emphatically stated, "We need to have a conversation, Islan Panaka."


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

The eldest son of Naboo's famous Captain Panaka coughed and straightened his uniform. He glanced at Mara with a mix of frustration and shock. He found his voice in saying, "So you remember me."

"I never forget a face," Mara stated in monotone.

"I admit I didn't recognize you. You had black hair back then."

"I was in disguise because of your pathetic Ordinance. I'm surprised it's still in effect. Most associates of Palpatine's are either dead or in hiding."

"Or married to the galaxy's most famous hero. I'm not even going to ask how you swindled that deal."

"That's none of your business. Though, it tells me just how separated you people of Naboo are from the galaxy if you didn't know about the symbolic marriage of the Rebellion and the Empire. What _is_ my business is that you almost disclosed a known classified mission. I know you were barely eighteen then. I'm sure your father taught you when to keep your mouth shut."

"He would have if he survived your mission."

Mara came up to him close and grabbed him by his front collar. She put a touch of ice into her words. "I did _not_ kill Captain Panaka."

"But...you left. Right after his ship exploded."

"My leaving then was coincidence. I see now how it must have looked. I left because the mission failed. If you can call it a mission. It was more like a recovery."

"Yet, you didn't come back. You knew he had to have died in the destruction. Why did you just keep going?"

"I was sent another mission."

"But, Panaka was your friend."

She let go of his collar and spoke evenly. "Let's get one thing straight now. I was young then, too. I wasn't much older than you. I was cocky, arrogant, and focused. I performed my missions, end of story. The aftermath of those missions were incidental. Panaka had to go with me for that mission to succeed. We posed as friends, but we were merely professionals. I _had_ no friends at that time. Friends would have slowed me down."

There was an awkward pause between her words and his asking, "What are you trying to tell me? Or...are you trying to tell yourself something?"

"Don't analyze me. Your head will hurt trying."

"Then what was your point in throwing me in here and hurting poor Hanson?"

"Do I have to spell it out again? You openly mentioned a classified mission."

"Ok, here's the million credit question–classified from who?"

Mara did not have a reply.

Islan went on. "Besides you and I, who is even alive anymore who remembers it? Most associates of Palpatine's are either dead or in hiding."

She glared at him with her greens for repeating her words earlier. "That should not matter," she found herself automatically answering.

"Yes, for an Emperor's Hand. As you so put back in the hallway, you are a _former_ Emperor's Hand." She stood in front of him silent. He then added, "Ah, I have rendered the great Mara Jade speechless. I figure that group is in small numbers."

"Have you had your fun?" she sneered.

"I assure you that being forced into a janitor's supply room isn't fun." He muttered, "Though I must speak with the Utility manager about one of his employees leaving this one open. In lieu of your confession here about my father, I will hold back from guarding you. For now."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You're trusting me on just my word?"

"That, and the fact that if you were guilty, I would not still be alive. What you say makes sense. I had always believed that you had some ties with the Tippers."

"The Shaak Tippers? The crime organization on Naboo? Haven't they disbanded?"

"For the most part. Though it's leaders have been retired, so to speak, there isn't a petty criminal now who doesn't claim they're part of them."

"The Emperor also suspected the Tripper's involvement in your father's murder. Panaka was a great loss for him."

"He was a great loss to Naboo, despite his loyalties to the Empire." His voice cracked, "And he was a grand loss to my soul."

"Yes. But, let's get another thing straight here. As the Hand, I would have never killed you unless the Emperor ordered it. I may have beaten you to a pulp, but you'd still be alive. That fact alone should tell you I had nothing to do with your father's death. Palpatine would never have had Panaka killed. He was too valuable for information."

Islan mentioned, "Ironically, it was said that Panaka was the one who told Palpatine of Anakin and Padmé's secret wedding."

Mara added practically, "He also knew the location of the item we were sent to retrieve here by Palpatine. That was why he went with me on the mission."

"If it is what I'm thinking of, that has been lost for some time. It's now a myth that it even exists." Islan slowly shook his head. "What a find that would be today if it isn't."

"Truly a treasure. Now that we got our points across, can I now join my comrades?"

"Comrades? Aren't they your family?"

Mara considered. "I guess they are." She about faced and unlocked the supply room door. She was greeted by the business end of a Nubian stun blaster.

"Stop! Hold there!" cried Hanson.

Mara casually warned, "Put that away, Hanson, or I will have to hurt you again."

Islan came up beside her and ordered Hanson, "At ease. This...altercation was to clear up sort of a long misunderstanding. Do you need a bandage for that bruise on your head?"

Hanson put down his weapon and snapped, "No sir. I'll be fine. Do we need more reinforcements to guard Ms. Jade?"

Islan eyed her brilliant greens and replied, "I don't think so. She'll just find another way out. And, Hanson, her name is Mrs. Skywalker."

"Of course, sir."

Islan told her, "Go ahead and catch up with your family. The plaza is down this hall and on the third atrium turn left–"

"I remember where it is." She started to walk off when she stopped to say, "Thank you, Islan Panaka."

"No, thank you, Mara Jade Skywalker. Now go before I do call for those reinforcements. They could always use a challenge."

She headed down the hallway and turned left at the correct atrium which led to the wide courtyard and park named for Luke and Leia's mother and Jaina and Jacen's grandmother. Naberrie Plaza. She quickly spotted them gathered before a medium sized statue. It was made of chromium, which Mara noticed more than once was Nubian's favorite material to use for almost everything. The statue depicted an image of Padmé Amidala Naberrie in a stoic and majestic pose.

Looking at it from afar, Mara remembered the first time she saw it years ago. Back then, it was just another statue of a local heroine. She paid it no mind at the time. Who would have thought that one day she would be married to this woman's son?

She reached the group and it was Luke who greeted her first.

"Where are your friends?"

"If you mean my new protection, they'll be along soon. If you want me to answer that honestly," she took his hand in hers, "my friends are right here."

They smiled at each other and were about to reach in to steal a kiss, when they were interrupted by their niece.

"Hey, Aunt Mara, do you see her? Do you see my grandmother?"

Mara panned back from Luke to see the statue. "Yes, I do, Jaina."

"I bet she was beautiful," she cooed.

Han spoke to say, "Leia's original genes? I guarantee it, Jaina."

Luke called out to the quiet Jacen, who also stared at the figure. "You've been too silent, Jacen. What do you think?"

Jacen breathed and answered, "Don't take this the wrong way, Master, but I believe this woman may have been worth going to the Dark Side to try and save."

"Well said. Sort of."

Coming up to them was Islan and Hanson. They all noticed Hanson wearing a bandage on his forehead that they were curious about. It was unsaid but known to all just who gave him that bruise.

Luke eyed his wife with one raised brow. "What happened to him?"

Mara replied wryly, "He ran into a hard case."

After a few moments of their honored silence, Leia called out to her sister-in-law. "Mara, do you have your lightsaber handy?"

"Always. Why?"

Leia craned her neck back to see her. "So to have it represent the whole generation. That was Anakin's lightsaber. Luke brought it with him when we first visited, remember?"

Mara turned to her husband. "You said you needed to swap sabers because you needed the smaller grip for your mission."

Luke answered sheepishly, "And I did. It just wasn't what you thought."

Mara smirked and reached for her lightsaber. As she held it, she suddenly wondered if Anakin had ever used it on this same planet. She handed it to Leia gracefully.

Leia took it and the snap hiss was heard as she ignited it. The blue-white blade was held majestically before the representation of Amidala.

Once again, all of the Skywalker generations were present including the third addition of the twins.

Leia announced proudly, "Happy Birthday, children."

Jaina said through teary eyes, "Thank you, mother. This was a perfect gift."

* * *

The suite that was given to them was luxurious. It had an excellent view of one of the waterfalls from its balcony. Although, at that moment, twilight was giving way into darkness and the only evidence of the waterfall was its thundering, yet hypnotic sound. 

Mara was so tired from the day's events that she already changed into her powder blue nightgown and was ready for bed. She stood on the railing of the balcony allowing the sweet scented lake air churn around her like the waterfall to the rocks. Plus, the back of her head ached from her action against Hanson earlier that day. There was a specific spot on the skull to hit with the least amount of pain to herself. She must have miscalculated that spot. _I had been so good at that move once_, she thought. _I'm getting older._

Luke came out onto the balcony himself with his shirt outside of his pants. He also looked like he was ready to crash on the bed. As he approached his wife, he caught the familiar flicker of emotion from her that told him the key to her mind was now locked. Instead of coming straight out and asking, he subtly asked, "What are you thinking, my love?"

She exhaled, "Must you constantly know that?"

He replied softly as he put his arms around her waist from behind her, "Only when you fell the need. I can wait."

"Why are you the single most patient man in the galaxy?"

Luke considered as he breathed down the back of her neck. "Blame it on my Aunt Beru. She was hard working but very patient." He paused to reflect, "Though I wasn't always this patient. My Jedi teachings taught me self control and my calm nature. As a youth, I was quite the opposite."

"I wish I could have met that impatient Luke Skywalker."

"Don't forget arrogant and competitive. No one in Anchorhead could hold a candle to my flying through Beggar's Canyon in my skyhopper."

"A T-16? You flew one of those through a canyon?"

"Yep. Fried the motherboard in doing it, too."

"I would imagine so. Incom didn't design those for fast sharp turns. Arrogant and competitive? Sounds familiar. We were kind of alike in our youth, Farmboy. Though, I would have loved the chance to race you back then."

"You definitely would have been a challenge."

"Who says I'm still not?

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You have been through some tough transitions in your life."

"You might want to change that tense to the present." She tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Big day. That was a lovely tour of Theed. Those gardens are amazing."

"And a lovely dinner. I'm sure Han is stuffed with that ronto steak he devoured."

"I hardly finished mine. I don't know how he can eat ronto that rare."

"Years of practice. It was a good idea of the Queen's to have a party for the twins tonight."

"She knew we would be traveling tomorrow. It was a fun time. The twins loved it."

"And so did you, apparently."

She said with sarcasm dripping, "Now how would you have known that?"

"Tonight at the party, I sensed from you the most intense feeling of peace that I ever had from you."

She turned around to face him. "And do you know why?"

"The reason was obscure, but I could guess."

"Because there were no Emperors, no Sith Lords, no stormtroopers, no threats, no smugglers, no missions, and no battles to fight. There was only family. The only true family I have ever known. How can I repay you for such a perfect gift?"

"You can confide in me, Mara," he said without missing a beat.

She sighed. "I know I have secrets. I am slowly learning to not keep them hidden. You have to understand that was part of my training. It's hard to unlearn that." She paused as she prepared herself for what she was about to tell him. She knew this was inevitable. "Do you remember when we both read Palpatine's journal in _Jade's Fire _those years ago?"

"How can I forget?"

"You must have noticed I was more open that usual then."

"A little bit. If I recall, you started to show more emotion at the first mention of my mother."

She nodded. "Leave it to childhood repression to chip away at assassin training. Emotion is the enemy of precision. Palpatine used to drill that into my head daily, even when I was as young as the twins are now. I was in that thought process during my missions. I still was even after he died. When I was with Karrde, I still kept everything hidden. I showed no emotion. It gave outsiders the impression of toughness. When in reality, it was an illusion. All along I thought it was the correct way. Even you couldn't break into my shell then."

"You were so full of hate for me then that it blinded you."

She hesitated before answering, "You're half right. It did blind me, but my hate wasn't directed at you."

He raised his brow. "Your blaster kept at my side at all times said otherwise."

She chuckled. "Yes, but you were the recipient of my hatred towards myself. When I failed my mission at Jabba's–you know, the one where I tried to kill you–I felt like I let the Emperor down. Then I thought you and Vader killed the Emperor and I really felt responsible. I went further inward, if that was possible. Killing that clone, Luuke, did help with some closure. It wasn't enough."

She paused and stated, "Until I read that journal of Palpatine's. With you. Sharing his words of how he manipulated your father into believing in something false just so he could use him for his own purpose really opened my eyes as to how evil the man was. I felt so open with someone for the first time. My training had taught me that was wrong. But, it felt so right. That feeling scared me. After that, I went out of my way to avoid you through the years."

"Hence, the reason you hardly attended my Academy."

She nodded. "I guess I was afraid I would feel too good around you. I only had that moment in the _Jade's Fire _cockpit to cherish."

"And so you kept a copy of the journal."

"Which was destroyed with the ship. How's that for symbolism?"

Luke took his finger and lifted her chin up to him. "You're not seeing the other symbol. The day that _Jade's Fire _was destroyed was the same day I proposed."

She took that in and then said, "For the past eight months I have wondered, what if? If we had started something then...if Palpatine hadn't have trained me...but, if no one had found that journal..." She couldn't finish her thought, but added, "And we now come to the paradox portion of the confession."

Luke stated, "Those 'what if' questions can never be answered. Fate had brought us together at the right moment. You were not ready then. You still are stubborn and secretive. But, if those traits of yours disappeared, you wouldn't be you. And then you wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with. As much as you have to learn to be more open, I have to learn that you will not always want to."

Mara squinted and said, "I'll have to check the dictionary, but is that what they call compromise?"

"I think you're right. Better yet, forget the dictionary, I'll just have Threepio gather some definitions for us when we get back."

"Oh, you _do_ love torture. By the way, whatever happened to that man who found the journal on Mt. Tantiss?"

"Doj Nadee. He's now Senior Droid Analyst for the Council Chambers. His wife, Kareen, is about to have their third child. You know, I remember a few years back, he told me that if it wasn't for him reading that journal, he would have never gathered the courage to ask his future wife out."

"Luke, we have a gold mine here. We have to put that journal on a dating site of the HoloNet. It's destined to bring more couples together."

Luke laughed. "Palpatine did want to change the world for the better. Just isn't the way he imagined." After his sentence, he too started yawning. "Ok, that's contagious."

"You tired, too?" She leaned in and kissed him gently on his lips.

After she parted from them, he said as deviously as Luke Skywalker reached, "Not _that_ tired."

* * *

The morning sun shone through the suite's balcony window with an upbeat wave. The sweetness of pleasure ran through Mara's body. The sun was further up in position, so she must have slept in a bit. She began the motion of turning on her side to catch a glimpse of the chrono. 

All feeling of peace dissolved when she found herself bound by leather ties from her hand to the bedposts.

She struggled and squirmed and she could not break loose of the ties. She then tried to call on the Force. She received a feeling as if she hit a wall going at a breakneck speed.

She could feel the Force, so there were no ysalamiri about. She tried again and she was stopped. Almost like something was blocking her path to the Force.

"Stop trying," said a cold voice nearby.

Or _someone_.

She looked up as much as her bounds allowed her and she saw her husband sitting in a chair nearby. The elation she felt was short lived. She noted his dark expression. She could feel him in the Force. She wished she could not.

The mix of anger and sadness coming from Luke Skywalker at that moment was enough to even scare Mara Jade. It was an eerie reminder that this man was also the son of Darth Vader.

"Luke, what's going on?" she tried to put casually. He didn't answer. "Luke, if you wanted to be more kinky in bed, all you had to do was ask." No response. _Ok,__ scratch off attempts at humor._ She tried to sit up. "Luke, I–" she suddenly shrieked as she was forced back down to the bed. She now could not move. She glanced over at him and saw his hand hovering in control of the Force.

He lowered it, but the Force still held her down. He stood up from his chair and came closer to the bed. His next words chilled her down to her bones.

"Welcome back to the world of mere mortals."

It was a chilling reference to their first ever encounter with the roles reversed this time.

She found herself pleading, something she once would have rather been caught dead than doing. "Luke, please, tell me why you are doing this? What has happened?" She tried to move her hands and received a fresh bout of pain from the tightness of the leather straps. "You are hurting me."

"Ironic that your secrets are hurting _us_."

"What in kriffing Hell are you talking about?"

His answer came in bending down to the floor to apparently lift something from it. He picked up a large square gray container with a lid at the top. He placed it on the bed beside her and she craned her neck in looking at it.

He stated, "This was found at our doorstep here early this morning."

"What is it?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. It's addressed to you. Or rather, it's addressed to the Emperor's Hand."

She stared at it and her memory drew a blank. "Luke, I swear to you by whatever gods I have to that I have no clue what this is." He tilted his head. "Is your natural lie detector saying that I'm telling the truth?"

Luke now looked embarrassed and croaked a weak, "Yes."

Instantly, the hold on her in the Force was lifted and the leather ties unraveled by themselves. She sat up and as she rubbed her wrists, she darkly remarked, "Remind me to never make you angry."

"Unless surprises such as these stop showing up, there are no guarantees."

"What is it about this case that has you spooked? I get things all the time addressed Emperor's Hand."

"Look closer."

She scooted over to the box that was chest high as she sat on the bed. She saw on the front there was a peculiar locking mechanism with a red light and a small speaker below it. "It's a voice lock. Say the magic word and it opens."

"I figure that's what the inscription says."

"The inscription?" She looked around the lock further and she found below it a small metal plaque fastened to the box almost as an afterthought. On the plaque there was strange lettering. This wasn't Aurabesh. She slowly recognized it and it froze her blood.

Luke spoke icily, "I'm sure you remember the Sith language."

She didn't argue. Why even try? She reverted to her sarcasm. "I am a bit rusty." She concentrated on the symbols. "Talk...no..._speak_...the secret...and it will...cook?...no...reveal. Speak the secret and it will reveal. Great. Now we just have to know what the secret is."

"It's a riddle. It took me a while but I think I figured it out. The problem I had was that it was addressed specifically to you." He paused and asked her, "Do you remember what the Sith word for 'secret' is?"

She searched her wide array of memory files in her mind and remembered.

She spoke the word, "Seccata."

Immediately, the lock beeped and the red light turned green.

She turned to stare at it, bewildered, and clearly pronounced, "Luke, I swear I have never seen this case before. I'm as in the dark as you are." She had a thought and said, "Unless, it has to do with my last mission here."

"The one that's classified." He didn't phrase it as a question.

"The very one."

He went over to the chair and sat in it before her. "It's about to be unclassified."

"Luke, I can't. Please don't make me."

"Whom is it classified from, Mara? The Emperor's dead. No one directly associated with him is alive besides you. And if you think I can't handle the things you have done in your past, consider this: I had to duel my own father and I _won_. We both have had hard issues we had to resolve."

"My mission involved something that shouldn't be revealed. If it was ever found..." She stopped cold and stared at the box in a new light.

"If what was ever found, Mara?"

She ignored him as she said, "It can't be." She reached for the lid and opened it. Inside there was a pile of packing plastiforms filled to the top. Some spilled out just when she opened the lid.

Luke craned to see over the top. "What could be in there?"

"Something that was lost for a long time." She started digging out the small packing material that she poured out onto the bed. "It must be at the bottom." She kept removing the material and more piled onto the bed. It almost seemed to have no end until the box was half full. Her hand reached near the bottom and hit something that made a distinct sound. Wood.

They looked at each other in anticipated shock and she proceeded to find the edges. She began to lift something out of the box. It was an object of medium size made of darkened wood. It looked like an ancient chest. Mara handled it with the utmost care and set it down gently on the bed after Luke scattered the plastiforms away. She sat there gazing at it with a look that Luke could not describe. Her mind was a mix of joy and concern.

"Mara, what is it?"

She started her reply by saying, "_'Find it, Mara. It is very dear to me.'_" She looked up at Luke and explained, "That was the last thing he said to me before I left for the mission."

Luke looked at the old chest and muttered the name, "Palpatine. Was this...his...from here?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath and stated, "Luke, my love, we just may have before us the only existing evidence of Palpatine's past."

Luke took that in a moment and requested, "Maybe you should open it."

She unlocked the simple hook to its lid and lifted it. It creaked as old wood will do. Inside were a stack of papers tied together, a few small die cast toy ships, and a large flimsi notebook. Yet, the very first thing that caught her eye was an ancient photo. It was so old that it was taken before holo-pics were invented. It was two-dimensional. She picked it up and looked at the image. It was the face of a young man perhaps in his early teens. She remembered these same features in a much older and disfigured man. She handed the photo to Luke and said, "Behold, your old nemesis."

Luke took the photo and stared at the young man who was unmoving. The photo itself was losing its agility and the color started fading into a dull sepia tone. The young man looked so innocent. Much like Anakin would have at one time. His eyes were so full of wonderment and promise. Luke asked silently, _What happened to you, Palpatine?_ "That's him. Incredible," he said aloud. He gestured to the other contents inside the chest and asked, "What else is there?"

Mara flipped through the papers tied together and handed them to Luke. "You take these and I'll take the notebook."

Luke slowly took the papers tied up with a small ribbon. When he looked closer at the writing on the first page, he discovered them to be entries to another journal. He noted that this was real paper and not flimsi, so these were very old. They even emitted a moldy smell to them as old paper did.

"Be careful," Mara warned. "Those might be fragile."

"I noticed. What's in the notebook?"

She opened it up and started reading the pieces of flimsi still attached to the spine. She started reading and flipping through the pages. "Luke...this is a story. He wrote stories."

"As in _'Once upon a time there lived an evil Emperor?'_"

"No," she chuckled. "These are romantic adventure stories. It has a hero and a maiden in distress."

"You have to be kidding."

"I wish I were. It's true. Palpatine was quite the romantic in his youth. Here I was expecting stories of monsters and twisted horror."

Luke reflected, "Han said something similar about Anakin when he found out he was an innocent kid on Tatooine. He said he expected him to light fires and drown animals or something that indicated his behavior in his later life. Goes to show you we're not always born bad."

"What's in the stack?"

"Looks like another journal." He carefully untied the ribbon to take the first piece that was the first entry. He read. "This is interesting. It describes a planned extended stay with a Professor Akton."

"Who was he?"

"Maybe a mentor. I'll have to read further."

Mara looked across at Palpatine's treasures. "I can't believe this is here. After all these years."

Luke put the paper down when he caught something from his wife. "You're speaking about your mission, not his old items."

She nodded in surrender and then said, "Do you know the name Captain Panaka?"

"I researched his name in reference to my mother. He was her personal Security Officer."

"He became loyal to his fellow Nubian, Palpatine. So loyal that he sided with the Empire when it came to power." She paused and said, "As you know, the Emperor sent me my missions through the Force. There were only two exceptions. The one on Tatooine you may be all too familiar with. The other was to recover this chest on Naboo. Their ordinance was in effect, so he couldn't get it himself. He assigned Panaka and myself to retrieve it. The two of us posed as partners traveling separately. Panaka knew where it would have been hidden. At night, I infiltrated the place but the chest was gone. Someone either hid it elsewhere or it was stolen."

"So you failed."

She nodded. "Ironically, the only missions I failed at were the ones he gave me in person."

"What happened to Panaka then? His _son_, Islan, accused you of having something to do with his father's death."

"How did you know?"

Luke shrugged. "I've seen holographs of Captain Panaka. I can see the resemblance in Islan now that I know who his father was."

Mara nodded. "The mission failed. There was nothing we could do without knowing where the chest went. So, we left. After I had taken off, I heard and felt an explosion on the surface."

"Panaka's ship," Luke surmised. "And the consensus was that you had been involved."

"That's the way it must have looked to Islan. It didn't take long for them to realize I was an Emperor's Hand in disguise. My reputation worked against me in that case."

"The Emperor wouldn't have had him killed."

"See,_ you_ get it."

"I knew Palpatine. As delusional as he was, he had his loyalties to certain people."

She glanced at the notebook of romantic adventure stories. "Well, we_ thought _we knew him. Can't shake the question of what changed him."

Luke considered something and he flipped through the stack of entries until he reached the last one. His was correct in assumption that they were in chronological order. He started skimming it. He bemused, "Or _who_ changed him." He took a few more minutes to read carefully.

"Luke, come on, the suspense is killing me."

He finished and handed the paper to Mara. "Professor Akton was more than a mentor. He had an interesting first name. Read."

She took the paper carefully and read. She was soon in awe with eyes popping. "Ok. This fits. It doesn't say exactly but we can connect the dots. This is actually very poignant. And a little chilling at the end. Jacen was right. Palpatine was a good writer. And in a way, this is related to your anger this morning."

"I'm sorry for that. I flew off the handle when I saw that Sith lettering. It's just that if I'm in the dark about something..."

"You go into the Dark."

"Was I that bad?"

"Luke, even _I _was afraid of you. Think about that coming from Mara Jade." She paused to ask, "Did you not listen to anything I said back on Nirauan?"

"Pretty much everything you said before 'Yes, I will' is a blur."

"Hmm, seems you need to learn from your past."

"We both can."

She looked at the last entry again and smiled.

"What?" her husband demanded.

"I never knew his first name."

"Who did?"

She put the paper down and asked, "What are we going to do with all of this?"

"Since we are among the few people who know about it, and that we received it anonymously, I say we keep it to ourselves."

"That's your answer? After all the talk of being open, and you want this to be secret?"

"It's fitting if you think about it. The two people who Palpatine most affected will keep his most precious items safe."

Mara considered the size of the chest. "I'm pretty sure I can squeeze this into my larger travel case. Do we tell Leia and Han?"

Luke hesitated before saying, "It took Leia a long time to get over her father's past. As you so noted more than a decade ago, she didn't have the benefit of closure. I don't see how this information would benefit her."

"My thoughts exactly."

Almost as if on cue, Luke's comlink beeped.

Luke stared at the comm unit across the room. He sighed. "Please don't lecture me again about overuse of the Force. I don't feel like getting up." He used the Force to click the unit on.

Han Solo's voice greeted them. "Good morning you two lovebirds. You finally got up? Or are you still busy?"

"No, Han, what's up?" Luke called out.

"The Queen called. She wants us for brunch before we leave. You game?"

Mara called out, "Not before you tell the twins happy birthday from us."

"Tell them yourself. Kids! It's your Aunt and Uncle."

There was a pause with noise in the background and then the sweet bright voice of Jaina called out, "Hey Aunt Mara. Morning, Uncle Luke. Thank you again for my pilot's jacket. I love it."

"It fits ok?" Mara worried.

"Yes, it's perfect."

The young male voice of their nephew came on and said, "I've been looking through the encyclopedia of animals all night. Thanks you two. Now I'll know the animals before I talk to them."

"Knew you'd like it, Jacen," Luke cheered. "Happy birthday to you both." Mara gave the same sediment.

Han came back on and stated, "I figure about an hour or two after we eat brunch we should head out. Leia wants to leave some flowers on her mother's grave first. Would you believe Mon Mothma has already called this morning asking us when we're coming back from Naboo? We can't keep any secrets in this family."

A sudden flash of guilt shot through the Skywalker husband and wife.

Han then called out to his wife. "What? Oh...ok. Leia wants to know if everything's all right. Must be a Jedi thing."

Luke put his head in his hands and told Han, "Tell my sister I wish she couldn't read me so easily sometimes."

"I think she knows. Anyway, meet us at the...what did she say? The South courtyard? Yes, the South courtyard. Need directions?"

Mara stated, "I know where it is, Han."

"Ok, see you then." He clicked off his comm at his end.

Luke noted, "We can't keep this from them forever."

"We may have to tell them, and only them, about this, then."

"Not today, though. Wait a moment–_you_ are going to disclose classified data?"

"I'm still learning to be open after being closed up for so long. It's going to take time, Luke."

"I know. We have an eternity."

"We cannot live forever, Luke."

"_We_ can, Mara. The two of us will be together even after we live."

"Careful there, you're sounding like a young Palpatine."

"Don't even go there."

"Already been and back," quipped Mara.

"I'm taking a shower."

"Mind if I join you?" she beckoned seductively.

"If we weren't pressed for time, I'd jump at that." He disappeared into the refresher.

Mara was alone with the old artifacts of the teenage version of her former boss. She eyed the small toy ships and found most to be unfamiliar. One looked like an old Sienar Fleet Systems _Skylark_. She looked across at the personal items that Palpatine wanted her to retrieve. If she had recovered them, would he have destroyed them as he did the other items linking to his past?

She picked up the last entry to his journal. She formed the opinion that he wouldn't have destroyed these items. What an honor it was for her to finally have the chest and its contents in her possession.

Mara muttered to herself, "Jaina was right. This is the perfect gift."

She read the entry again.

_**August, 64 BBY: Chommell Sector, Naboo**_

_I will depart in the morning. This will be my last entry for quite some time. Professor Akton is so wise. I am sure he will treat me with care. He has discovered in myself the aptitude in the Force, but he has said that I am too old to be trained as a Jedi. He will teach me on his own outside of the Jedi Council. I wonder if that would be right. I have never heard of anyone with Force potential who has not been trained as a Jedi._

_Oh, the adventures I will have. I will have the kind of adventures that I wrote about. To finally live out my dreams of changing the galaxy. Make no mistake, I love my home on Naboo. Mother has been so supportive of me through this. As a single parent, I applaud her success. She knows as well as I that it is time for me to move on. Time to begin a new chapter with new challenges. I fear that if I had stayed on Naboo and kept with my writing, I would have been complacent in a mundane existence. I need more. I need to make my mark in the galaxy._

_Even at thirteen, I can see the mistakes in the Republic's constant quarrels between the vast number of systems. That is the problem with this galaxy. There are too many systems for there to be one leader on each world to govern. There should be one central government for all._

_Perhaps Professor Akton–he prefers that I call him by his first name, Plageuis–will teach me in ways of the Force that the Jedi Council has never thought of. I will not be a Jedi. That I am comfortable with. Maybe I can be something else?_

_I will always cherish my youth on Naboo. Someday I will return to it a changed man. Though, Plageuis has told me that I should banish all thoughts of my past. It is one of the requirements of me that he established before I leave. Can I do that? The past is a part of who a person is. How can one deny their own self in full? Plageuis told me that dwelling on the past is equal to a lack of vision in the future._

_Therefore, I have done it, though it was hard._

_I hereby denounce all things of my past. I am placing my most personal items inside this chest and I am locking them away. I will dwell on them no more. No more stories. No more childish toys. I will begin now the preparation for my future, whatever it may bring. To those who have found this chest, read the contents of this journal and enjoy the words of my stories as they are now. For I will no longer be the same boy who wrote these words again. I will become much more. You shall see._

_For now, I bid you farewell._

_Cosian "Cos" Palpatine._

**THE END!**


End file.
